


Three Little Words

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Harry can't believe that three words just turned his world upside down.





	

A/N: I want to thank alisanne, unbroken_halo, eyore9990 and pervy_fairy who literally held my hand through writing this. And thanks to mordyn4 who helped make this story even better.  
Disclaimer: They do not belong to me and I make no money from this.  
~~

Three little words. If Harry had known they might bring an end to the best thing he'd ever had, he would never have said them. Three words were all it took to send Draco racing out of the room and Apparating to the Manor. 

Harry wandered around the flat with tears in his eyes for most of the day. He wanted to go to Draco and tell him he was sorry. But once the words were said, there was no way to take them back…make them go away…pretend they never happened.

Harry curled up under a blanket on the sofa. The telly was on, but Harry had no idea what show was playing. He needed the noise to keep himself from going insane.

His mind was whirling; all he could think about was three months, ten days, four hours and thirty eight minutes before...

~@~@~

He had been hurrying to a meeting and was racing around a corner in Muggle London when he ran headlong into someone leaving a coffee shop. Harry fell flat on his arse, looked up and saw the unmistakable visage of Draco Malfoy.

“Harry Potter,” drawled Draco. “Still learning how to walk I see?” He looked curiously at Harry, who was still staring at him dazedly from the ground. "Come on, don't just lie there all day.” He smirked as he offered Harry his hand to help him up. Harry cautiously took Draco’s hand in his - pale and amazingly soft against his own. “As interesting as this is Potter, I do need that hand,” Draco said. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, blushing furiously as he released it. 

Draco merely raised an eyebrow before he turned and walked down the sidewalk. As he did, he called over his shoulder "Practice, Potter. You might just get the hang of that walking thing yet!"

“Malfoy! Want to go to dinner?” yelled Harry after him. 

Draco paused at the question and turned slowly to face Harry. He took several seconds to peruse the body in front of him. “You. Are asking me. To dinner.”

“Never mind,” Harry replied as he looked sadly at the ground. “Just, never mind,” he repeated and quickly Apparated home, his meeting forgotten. 

He landed in his living room, flopped back onto the couch and raised his arm over his eyes. Harry felt tears welling and soon they began to trickle down the side of his face. He had been attracted to Draco for more years than he cared to remember. When he first began to understand that what he felt for Draco was really more lust than hatred, he was appalled. Not so much the realization that he preferred men - he’d known subconsciously for some time that his _wank_ fantasies centered on men with firm abdomens and hard cocks, not giggling women with soft breasts. It was the realization that he was physically attracted to Draco Malfoy, his rival and the one person who hated him above all else, that had nearly killed him. How he had managed to get through his last year at Hogwarts was beyond him.

Harry began spending countless hours, wandering around Muggle London. He hoped that by staying busy and away from his empty flat, he could avoid thinking about Draco. The plan was foolproof by day and totally useless at night. When Harry closed his eyes his dreams always took him back to Draco and he’d wake up nearly every morning either achingly hard or with the evidence of his dreams dried on his skin.

Near the end of that summer, a few days before it was time to begin Auror training, he was wandering around Soho. He noticed a group of men milling outside a nondescript building. Harry wandered over and found himself in a line. He followed the crowd as they slowly walked inside the building. No one seemed to notice him and he loved the anonymity. Once he was past the door, he found his senses assaulted from every direction. The music was loud, the lights were bright and sweeping the room. But the most brilliant thing was the sea of toned, sweaty, half naked bodies, bumping and grinding on the dance floor. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, he found himself whisked into the writhing mass. 

Suddenly firm hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back until his arse was nestled in a groin that seemed quite pleased with his arrival. The small moan that escaped his lips did not go unnoticed by his partner and he was rewarded with a thrust of hips and a nip behind his right ear. Harry leaned back so his body was flush with his partner, closed his eyes and danced until the song ended. 

As the next song started Harry felt the body slide from behind him and move to press firmly against his front. Their bodies were flush from chest to groin, heat radiating from them both. His arms seemed to move automatically around the neck of his partner, as they began a slow, sensual grind against each other. Harry sighed and began to twist and slide his groin against the other man.They continued grinding and swaying until Harry was desperate for some relief. 

Suddenly the realization of where he was and what he was doing hit him. His eyes flew open, and he stared briefly at the man in his arms before he rushed off the dance floor and into the cool of the evening. He hurried down the street and into the first alley he saw and Apparated home. He quickly undressed before falling onto his bed and finishing what had started at the club, screaming out Draco’s name as he coated his hand with his release. 

Soon Harry started his Auror training and he found himself exhausted by the end of each day. He would come home, eat the take-away he had picked up on the way and collapse into bed. Most nights he was too exhausted to dream. But when he did, he found himself recalling the incredible feeling of the sensual dance he’d experienced at the club. Only in his dreams his partner was always a steely-eyed blond, who brought him to completion without fail.

Several weeks into training, he found himself outside the club. His training sessions had been particularly hard that past week and he just wanted to have a drink and forget all about the thoughts of Draco that seemed to continually rush through his head. He made his way to the bar, and after quickly drinking two shots of whiskey, he ventured out to the dance floor. He loved the feeling of being part of a group and yet being on his own. 

He turned down several opportunities to dance exclusively with someone, enjoying the beat of the music with the crowd instead. He danced freely and with a grace he never knew he possessed. He had been at the club for several hours, when his gaze was drawn up to the balcony. For a second he swore he saw a familiar flash of blond hair. He quickly scanned the balcony crowd, but he saw nothing. He turned back to the dance floor, but his heart was no longer in it and he left for the evening. 

At home, Harry sat and thought about Draco. He knew that Draco had become a spy at some point during the war. However, his fiasco involving Dumbledore had prevented him from becoming very important to Voldemort. He maintained a low profile with the Death Eaters, and therefore was able to listen in on many conversations that proved helpful to the Order. When the war ended Draco seemingly disappeared, leaving Harry with nothing but his memories. 

It was a week before he was able to spend any time at the club again. He knew it was foolish, but he spent the first hour he was there roaming around the balcony, looking for the elusive blond. He gave one last glance around the balcony before he sighed and thought, _This is ridiculous_ … _I’m wasting my life on a dream_. Deciding he had wasted enough of his time wanting Draco Malfoy, he went down the stairs and made his way to the middle of the dance floor. 

As he felt the music wash over him, Harry began to sway in time with the beat. Soon he was moving and gyrating while scanning the crowd for a possible dance partner. He was drawn to a blond about five feet away. Their eyes connected and the blond danced his way over to Harry and smiled before he turned and began to sensually slide his arse against Harry’s hip. Harry smiled as he pressed into the warmth of his partner. He turned so his groin was against his partner’s arse and he bent forward and brushed his lips against the blond hair. 

His partner turned his head and he leaned back against Harry’s chest and said, “Name’s Drew, yours?”

Harry stiffened slightly at the thought of revealing his name, but decided this Muggle would have no idea who he was. “I’m Harry,” he replied breathily.

Drew turned around and slid his hands up Harry’s shoulders and into his hair. Harry closed his eyes and moved with the music, enjoying the feeling of being held. When he opened his eyes, he had been turned toward the bar. 

Standing there like royalty was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was wearing skin tight forest green leather pants and a sheer black shirt. Harry nearly came on the spot. Draco was surrounded by at least a dozen young men, all vying shamelessly for his attention. Harry knew immediately that he didn’t stand a chance. He stared wistfully for a few moments, before he turned his attention back to his dance partner. 

As he moved on the dance floor, Harry tried not to keep looking at the bar. He didn’t want to give Draco the satisfaction. Drew seemed to pick up on Harry’s lack of interest and doubled his efforts to keep the brunet’s attention firmly on him. Harry felt a pain in his chest as he watched Draco grab the arm of someone in the group and lead him to the dance floor. Moving so he could watch as he danced seductively with his partner, Harry stared in awe as he realized that Draco moved like he was made to dance. The music wrapped around his lithe form as he slithered along his partner’s body. 

As Harry turned to leave the dance floor, he heard a familiar voice. “Not bad, Potter,” Draco said, brushing against Harry’s back. “Interesting moves.”

Harry smirked and replied suggestively, “You have no idea how interesting my moves can be, Malfoy.” 

They made their way to the bar and with an annoyed look, Drew asked, “What’s with the guy on the dance floor? Old flame and you’re using me to make him jealous?”

“Merl…err, no,” Harry spluttered. “Just an old school acquaintance that loves to take the piss with me. He’s not my type.”

“Funny, from where I’m standing he looks exactly your type,” muttered Drew. 

Harry quickly downed his drink and pulled Drew into a close embrace. Harry exhaled softly. He knew Drew was right and he felt a twinge of guilt over his actions, but he was lonely and horny and he didn’t want to go home alone tonight. 

They wound their way back to the dance floor and began to grind together to the music. Harry closed his eyes and imagined it was Draco in his arms. He let the rhythm carry him further into his fantasy and when he felt Drew turn so that his arse was cradled in Harry’s crotch, he moaned contentedly. 

When he opened his eyes, Draco had returned to the dance floor and was wrapped tightly around another partner. Harry’s eyes grew wide as he watched Draco’s partner lick a wet stripe up the blond’s neck. Harry’s cock became painfully hard and Drew pressed back against him. He leaned his head back onto Harry’s shoulder and whispered, “Is that for me?”

“Let’s get out of here,” said Harry, not really hearing the question. He sent one last glance at Draco and pulled Drew off the dance floor and out of the club.

Before Harry knew what was happening, they were in his flat and his trousers around his ankles. He was sitting on the couch and Drew was kneeling between his open legs, his breath hot and needy against Harry’s throbbing erection. As Drew slid his tongue out to capture the moisture leaking from the end and sealed his lips around the tip, Harry’s head fell back onto the couch. Drew began to slowly draw Harry’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh god yes, Draco,” Harry moaned. 

Drew’s eyes shot open and he pulled off of Harry with a _pop_. He stood slowly and then leaned down, placing his hands on either side of Harry’s head. He pressed his lips firmly against Harry’s and gently slid his tongue inside. He kissed Harry with an intensity that nearly curled his toes. Then he stopped, stood up and grabbed his jacket off the chair as he walked to the door. He grabbed the door knob and turned to Harry and said sadly, “If you ever stop wasting your life on that Draco, look me up. I think we could have fun together.” 

After Drew walked out the door, Harry threw an arm over his eyes and sighed as he willed his erection to go down. No such luck. He finally gave in to his needs, once again calling out Draco’s name as he coated his stomach with his release.

The next few days were pure hell for Harry. It seemed every time he turned a corner Draco was on the other side with a suggestive comment or touch. Things came to a head on Thursday afternoon when Harry entered the lift at the Ministry. He stood lost in his thoughts as the lift slowly emptied, stopping at each floor. As he waited while the lift started up again, he felt someone move closer to him. 

He stiffened as he felt Draco’s unmistakable voice whisper in his ear, “Nowhere to run this time, Potter.” 

As Draco pressed up against Harry’s hip, his self-control shattered. Turning quickly, Harry pressed Draco back against the wall of the lift as he murmured against his pale throat, “Who said I wanted to go anywhere, Malfoy?” He pressed his lips against Draco’s neck and released a soft moan, sliding his mouth up towards Draco’s full, pink lips. He was nearly there when then lift door opened. 

Harry jumped back, blushing furiously as he cried out, “Mr. Weasley! What are you doing here?”

“Just heading back to my office, Harry.” Mr. Weasley replied with a chuckle as he pressed a button. When the lift stopped at the next floor, he walked out, turned, and said, “Coming?”

“Not with you interrupting,” muttered Draco under his breath.

Harry stared at Draco curiously before he followed Mr. Weasley out of the lift and down the hall.

@~~@~~@~~@~~@

Finally it was Saturday night and Harry was back at the club. He had arrived early, with the promise to himself that he would not look for Draco.

He stood at the bar, nursing a drink and looked out at the sea of men, watching them gyrate on the dance floor. The music pulsed through him as he finished his drink and wound his way into the midst of the undulating hips and glistening bodies. He closed his eyes and let the music carry him to the place where his thoughts longed to be. Before long he felt a body press closely against his back and he stiffened slightly. He tried to turn, but firm hands were holding him still.

“Look,” he said. “I’m really not interested.”

“That’s not what I hear,” purred the voice that filled his dreams. Draco pulled Harry back against his chest and wound his arms around his waist. “I’ve wanted to do this for weeks.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was waiting for you to make another move. I finally decided that I’d be old by the time you grew a pair,” Draco said, smiling as he nuzzled Harry’s neck.

Harry turned quickly to face the blond. “You wanted me to make another move? Why did you want me to make it?” Harry questioned.

“I was afraid you’d turn me down, like I did to you that first time,” Draco replied softly.

They began to move together on the dance floor. Harry pulled Draco in closer and ground his hips against Draco’s. He slowly slid his hands up and down the slim, muscular back and sighed his contentment into the pale skin of Draco’s neck. When he moaned in response, Harry bit down on his neck and then blew a cooling breath over the reddened flesh. Their hips shifted together as they danced sensually against each other. Harry smiled as he felt Draco’s long fingers glide down his back and come to rest on his arse. He pressed his hips forward and was pleased to feel that Draco was as hard as he was. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco, sliding his tongue tenderly across the full, pouty lips and pressing his tongue inside when they parted. His tongue slowly twisted and wrestled with Draco’s. Draco moaned and Harry nearly climaxed at hearing the sound he'd been imagining for so long. They continued to press up against each other as Draco began to kiss Harry’s neck and nibble on his ear. His hands slid inside the back of Harry’s trousers and cupped his arse tenderly. 

The instant Draco squeezed Harry’s arse, Harry Apparated them to his flat. “Shite, Potter,” Draco moaned against Harry’s demanding lips. “That was a Muggle club!”

Harry responded by deepening the kiss. As he pulled back and placed little kisses on Draco’s face, he replied, “Don’t care…’bout Muggles…your hands…on my arse…call me Harry…”

Harry pressed Draco down onto the couch and slithered his body across Draco’s, aligning their erections. When Draco’s hips thrust up, Harry bit back a moan as he pressed his hips down into the heat of the blond’s crotch. They twisted and moaned against each other and far too soon they both gave out a shuddering moan as they pulsed out their release.

As their breathing became less shallow and more rhythmic, Harry felt Draco’s heart beating against his. They lay together until the dampness in their pants was quite uncomfortable. 

“Do you wanna take a shower?” asked Harry.

“Maybe I should go,” Draco replied quietly.

“If you want.”

“If you think I should.”

“I don’t want you to,” whispered Harry nervously. “I’d like you to stay. I’d like you naked, in my shower, with me.”

Draco smiled at Harry in reply and stretched up to press against his lips. The gentle kiss soon progressed into a heated snog. Harry gave a pitiful moan as Draco pulled back and stood slowly, reaching out his hand to help Harry up from the couch. 

Harry took charge as he dragged the blond to the bathroom. He jumped slightly when he felt a wave of magic wash over him and his clothing disappeared. He shook his head and chuckled as he turned the faucet to adjust the temperature of the water. Harry stepped into the shower stall. Tilting his head back to feel the warm stream of water slide over his hair and down his back, he watched as Draco licked his lips. Unable to wait any longer, Harry pulled the blond backwards into the stinging spray of water. “Fuck, Draco,” murmured Harry against his shoulder. “I want to lick every inch of you and then flip you over and do it again.”

Harry stood, mesmerized, as he watched the pale hair become dark, the water running down in rivulets, sliding across the muscular shoulders and rolling down the curve of his arse. Harry pulled him closer and rested his swelling cock against Draco's hip. 

He smiled as Draco turned suddenly and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. Harry’s tongue slid forward against Draco’s and slowly learned every tooth, every bump, and every ridge. Their tongues danced together as they had earlier, knowing that they both wanted the same thing, and that this time nothing would stop them. Harry pressed Draco against the shower wall and began a gentle assault on his neck. He kissed and nibbled his way down and bit gently where Draco’s collarbone met his neck and whispered, “Mine.” 

He slowly ran his hands down Draco’s arms and linked their fingers together. Draco shivered as Harry pressed him back against the wall and raised his hands above their heads. He clasped them together and held them with one hand while the other trailed back down the soft underside of Draco’s arm, sliding over to capture a nipple between two rough fingers. He bent his head and teased the peaked flesh with the tip of his tongue before worrying it between his teeth. Draco arched his back and pressed his cock against Harry, moaning and whimpering for relief. Harry released Draco’s arms and slowly turned him so he was facing the wall. He pressed his hard length up against Draco, letting it settle between the soft cheeks of Draco’s arse. 

Draco leaned his weight against the tiled walls of the shower, his face pressed against the wet, slick surface as Harry toyed with his body. He sucked in a breath as Harry played one roughened fingertip over his wrinkled flesh, thrusting his hips back in silent invitation for more. Draco groaned and looked back over his shoulder at him. When Harry did nothing aside from chuckle as he continued the same gentle touch, the blond groaned. "Come on," and reached back to grab at Harry's swollen prick. "Come on already and show me what you can do. Show me those moves you intimated about in the club." 

Harry reached up and pulled the bottle of conditioner off the shelf and squirted a liberal amount in his hand before he slid a finger down towards Draco’s entrance. He sighed as his finger pressed past the tight ring of muscle, Draco pressing back to force him further inside. Draco was radiating heat and need and Harry was lost in the sensations as he added another finger. He quickly prepared Draco and smirked when Draco whimpered at the removal of his fingers. And after coating his erection, he began to slowly slide inside Draco’s clenching heat. Draco arched his back trying to get Harry to move faster. 

“Just fuck me, Harry,” he moaned. “Now!”

Harry placed gentle kisses on his shoulders as he continued his slow, steady push to fill Draco. He had waited too long and this felt so good that he wanted it to last. Draco apparently had other ideas. He pushed back hard and Harry quickly found himself balls deep in the blond. Gasping at the heat surrounding him, Harry bit down on Draco’s shoulder blade as he pulled back and thrust forward several times before finding his rhythm. He angled just so and found that heavenly spot that made Draco whimper and shudder as the engorged head of his cock thrust over it with each pass. 

“Touch yourself,” Harry commanded. 

Harry leaned his head against Draco’s shoulder and watched as Draco wasted no time in grasping himself. Harry felt him quickly sliding his hand up and down the shaft, mimicking the pace Harry had set. Soon, Draco’s smooth, hot channel was clenching his erection. When Harry felt Draco’s body shudder as his orgasm ended, he shifted slightly and slid in deeper with each thrust until he came so hard his eyes closed and flashing lights danced in his head. 

Harry pressed Draco against the slick tile while their breathing returned to normal and his wilting cock slid out of the slippery channel. Harry reached for the flannel and soap, then lathered up the cloth and began to reverently wash every inch of Draco's skin. He gently shampooed his hair, cherishing the feeling of the silky blond locks sliding through his fingers. When he finished, Draco thoroughly rinsed the flannel, lathered it up and returned the favour. Harry sighed contentedly as Draco's tender motions made him feel as if he was something to be valued…treasured. The water was turning cold by the time they finally turned it off and stepped into the steamy bathroom. Harry wrapped Draco in a fluffy white towel, before drying off quickly and shrugging into his bathrobe. 

As they stepped into the bedroom Harry glanced at the bed and raised an eyebrow at Draco. Draco smiled in return and dropped the towel, crossing the room to slide between the cool sheets. Harry’s bathrobe joined the towel on the floor, right before he joined the blond in his bed. 

Harry put his glasses on the bedside table and waved a hand to dim the lights. “I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered. 

Draco shifted closer and kissed Harry gently. “I’m glad I didn’t wait for you to make that move. Now shut up, I need my beauty sleep.”

Harry smiled, and then shifted so that Draco’s head was on his shoulder, pulling him close before drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning Harry woke to the feeling of something warm around his cock, and looked down into Draco's steely grey eyes. Harry nearly came when he saw those pink luscious lips stretched around his morning erection. Draco slid his mouth off with a _pop_ and licked at the purpling tip. He smirked before he swallowed Harry again and began to slide his wicked mouth up and down the straining shaft. When Harry felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Draco’s throat a second time his orgasm roared through his body in pulsing spurts. 

Draco grinned as he crawled up the bed and settled on top of Harry’s body. They spent the morning in bed, learning each other’s erogenous spots and taking full advantage of them. 

They parted later that day, Draco dressed in Harry’s track pants and a tee shirt, with the promise that he would come back that evening. From that time forward, they were inseparable as a couple. Harry learned that Draco had found a job in a Muggle bank and shown himself to be quite adept at managing finances. Draco was anxious to prove himself, but now understood the need to move up through the proper channels, and was applying himself to that task. 

They spent their evenings learning about each other's past, and found that they had more in common than they would have ever imagined. Harry’s heart ached for Draco when he learned of his father’s cruel teaching methods and Harry had never seen Draco as angry as he was the night they talked about Harry’s cupboard and his abysmal childhood. 

Their relationship had not been without a few bumps in the road, mostly from their _well meaning_ friends. However once it was made clear that they were together, whether or not their friends approved, the backlash ended. Draco had moved back to the Manor with his mother after the war. Now that Narcissa was dating again, he no longer felt the need to be there all the time and was thinking of getting a flat of his own. Harry was happier than he had ever been and he was sure Draco was too. Until today…

~@~@~

The day had started like most of their Sundays. Sleeping in late, sharing the Sunday Prophet over a late breakfast. Draco popped the last bit of toast in his mouth and licked off his fingers before reaching for the real estate section. He had just started looking for a flat and was already growing weary of the task.

“Draco, don’t do that now.” Harry begged. “You’ll just get all testy.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed and Harry knew he was in trouble. 

“Well maybe testy is the wrong word, but you get kind of quiet and all upset and well…testy when you look for a flat. I just want us to have a nice day.” 

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Harry continued. “Draco, move in here.”

Harry cringed as he watched Draco stand abruptly, his face unreadable. Without so much as a good bye, Draco strode over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and the last thing Harry heard was Draco calling out, “Malfoy Manor”.

~@~@~

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. The afternoon sun was casting long shadows on the furniture, darkening the room. Harry suddenly remembered why he was lying there and tears filled his eyes once again. He closed his eyes and whispered, “Draco, why did you go?"

“Because it’s difficult, if not impossible, to pack up one’s belongings unless one is in the same vicinity as said belongings,” drawled Draco as he walked down the hallway of the flat and into the living room. He looked at Harry’s face and rushed to the couch, kneeling in front of the brunet. 

“Harry, what happened? Oh Merlin, someone died. Oh shite, who was it? I mean if it was Weasley I’ll be sad but…Harry! What’s wrong?”

“It’s you,” Harry whispered. “Are you really here or am I still dreaming?”

“Of course it’s me. Who else would it be, unless you’ve invited another stunningly handsome blond to move in with you.”

When a single tear escaped from Harry’s watery eyes and trailed slowly down his face, Draco’s expression changed from happiness to misery.

He stood and began to pace. “Oh shite, you didn’t really mean it, did you? You were just trying to change the topic and I went and packed up most of my things and moved them here and you really didn’t mean it and I’m such an arse. I’ll just pack….”

Harry jumped up and launched himself into Draco’s arms, laughing and peppering kisses across his face. “You packed? You went home to pack? I thought you were upset and left.”

“Why would I leave?” Draco asked. “I’ve been hinting that I’d like to move in with you for weeks. Why do you think I’ve rejected every single flat I’ve looked at? Merlin, Potter, you still can be quite thick!” 

“What was I to think, Malfoy? You pissed off out of here without so much as a kiss my arse,” Harry replied angrily.

“You were to think that I was so excited I forgot to tell you how happy I was,” Draco answered sheepishly. “That the only thought in my head was that you wanted me and just maybe you’re falling in love with me.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what, Harry?”

“Are you falling in love with me?”

Draco laughed and kissed Harry soundly. “I just packed everything I own in the space of a few hours and moved it all here. I already do love you, Harry!” 

When Harry looked up into Draco’s eyes he saw exactly what he had longed for. They were looking at him with such emotion, such caring, and such love. He leaned in so that their lips were barely touching and whispered, “And I love you, Draco,” sealing his words with a kiss.

 _Move in here_. Three little words. Offered and accepted. Three little words that changed his life and made his world complete.


End file.
